forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Empires (sourcebook)
| editor = Mike Breault | cover_artist = Brom | inter_artist = Valerie Valusek | cartography = Diesel | publisher = TSR, Inc. | type = Accessory | languages = | realm year = 1357 DR | released = February 1990 | binding = Paperback | pages = 96 | isbn10 = 0-88038-821-8 | isbn13 = 978-0880388214 | series = FR series | preceded_by = The Bloodstone Lands | followed_by = Dwarves Deep }}Old Empires is a Forgotten Realms 2nd edition supplement detailing the regions of Mulhorand, Unther, and Chessenta. }} Contents * 96-page booklet that contains: ** A timeline of important events from to 1357 DR ** A description of the Mulhorandi pantheon and their powers ** A description of the Untheric pantheon ** 8 adventure suggestions, including an athletic tournament with 10 events, culminating in a chariot race ** 35 new southern magic wizard spells ** 18 new cleric spells ** New magic items ** Random encounter charts for Mulhorand ** 8 new monsters: Stone colossus, Brown dragon, Hakeashar, Werecrocodile, Divine minion, Skriaxit, Dracosphinx, Desert wraith * Cover features a simple map of the Pyramid of the Sceptanar and a Chariot Race Track game board. * 32" x 21" fold-out map consisting of: ** 18" x 21" map of East Faerûn from the Yuirwood to the Great Rift and from Reth to Murghyr ** 14" x 10" map of Luthcheq ** 14" x 11" map of Skuld Index Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Mefraset • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Teumman • • • • • • • • • :: Creatures : • • • • • • • • • :: • • • • • • • Organizations : • • • • • • • • • • Locations :;Settlements and Countries :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :;Wilderness :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Magic :;Spells :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Magic items ::;Potions: • • • ::;Rings: • • • • • ::;Rods, Staves, Wands: • • • • • ::;Items: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ::;Armor & Weapons: • • • • ::;Artifacts: • • • External links *Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Category:Old Empires sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:FR series Category:Works by Scott Bennie Category:Published in 1990 Category:Books